What did you expect?
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Liechtenstein va voir une infirmière psychologue suite à une recommandation de son docteur. / Fic confession again / UA


**Titre:** What did you expect?

**Disclaimer:** Liechtenstein appartient à Himapapa

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture:** Don't Cry - Guns N' Roses

**Résumé:** Valérianne dite Lily se rend chez une infirmière psychologue sur recommendation de son médecin / UA

**Rating:** K+, je dirais... Elle est pas toujours aimable quand elle parle, ceci dit, c'est pas encore fleuri...

**Note de l'auteure:** Donc, cette mini fiction sur Liech' reflète l'opinion que j'ai d'elle en général, après, j'ai creusé un peu dans cette lancée pour avoir de quoi écrire... Donc elle n'a pas grand chose à voir avec la joyeuse demoiselle qu'on voit, MAIS ce n'est pas une fiction sur 2P!Liech'

**Note de l'auteure 2:** Allez savoir où s'arrêtent réalité et fiction dans cette fic, je vous mets au défi 8D

**Note de l'auteure 3:** Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je dédie cette fic à Lady Sovay *^*

* * *

"Asseyez-vous" me fait l'infirmière psychologue. "Bien, parlez-moi de vous."

"Je m'appelle Valérianne, dite Lily, j'ai 23 ans. Pour tout le monde, je suis la mignone petite Valérianne avec ses belles nattes blondes et son air si juvénile avec ses grands yeux joyeux. Toujours le sourire aux lèvres, cette Valérianne!" L'infirmière prend des notes.

"Où sont vos nattes? Je n'en vois pas."

"J'ai pas fini de parler." Je reprends mon récit. "Mais tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge! Et à force de mentir et de porter des masques, j'ai fini par ne plus me reconnaître. Cette fille aux longues tresses, c'était pas moi. C'était un shapeshifter. Mon visage, mes tifs, mon corps. Tout à l'identique. De la fac à la maison, je suis différente. A la fac, je souris, me force. A la maison, je ne ressens rien. Rien à part la tristesse et le dégoût. Alors j'ai attrapé mes tresses et les ai détachées. J'ai lavé mes cheveux. Je me suis regardée une dernière fois. Non, c'était pas Lily, c'était Valérianne. Pas la vraie. La vraie Lily porte des couleurs foncés et écoute du hard rock/metal, elle porte pas de petites robes rouges et n'écoute pas de pop. J'ai deux lecteurs mp3. Et la vraie Lily a pris les ciseaux et s'est montrée. Mes tifs ressemblent plus à rien, mais je suis Lily." Celle à qui je parle me regarde.

"Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir été chez le coiffeur pour rattraper le coup?"

"Madame, que les choses soient claires. De un, personne touche à mes cheveux. De deux, je vis ma vie, je participe pas à un concours de beauté. Alors je me contente de me forcer à sourire-à grimacer, devrais-je plutôt dire- et d'être la Valérianne que tout le monde aime. Mais plus maintenant. La veille de mon relooking capillaire, j'ai quitté la fac et ai changé de numéro de téléphone. J'ai jeté mon deuxième lecteur mp3, mes robes, tout. Pour ne garder ce que je suis vraiment. Mes fringues foncées, mon rock, moi. enfin, ce qu'il en reste."

"Pourquoi? Vous avez juste ôté tous vos masques. Il devrait y avoir tout votre vrai vous."

"Non. J'ai rien. Pas de cœur, pas de sentiments à l'exception de deux, pas de couleurs. J'suis rien. Juste une marionnette actionnée par mon cerveau. Une marionnette de chair, une poupée animée, appelez-ça comme vous voulez. Mais je me sens ni vivante, ni morte, ni zombie. J'me contente de respirer. Mais ça fait mal. Si mal que parfois, j'en vomis."

"Ce mal-être, pouvez-vous le nommer?"

"Non. Il est le résultat de tous ces mensonges, cette hypocrisie, ce dégoût. Mais, il y a quelque chose plus au fond. Et ça... J'ai pas de mots pour le qualifier. C'est là, bien ancré, et ça veut pas partir."

"Parlez-vous avec vos proches, votre famille?"

"HA-HA! Pour l'un, je suis une énigme. Pour l'autre, j'suis la gamine du facteur et un sujet de moqueries! Et vous voulez que je leur parle? A eux?! J'préfère pas parler d'eux!"

"Vos relations avec vos parents sont difficiles?"

"Vous écoutez c'qu'on vous dit? Je veux PAS en parler!" J'ai envie de partir. J'savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je déteste mon con de doc. Il y a vraiment qu'à une personne à qui je puisse vraiment me confier. Vasch. Si seulement tu vivais pas si loin. C'est tellement plus simple de te parler. Les mots me viennent tous seuls, pas comme avec la coconne, là.

"Bien, en plus on arrive à la fin de la séance. Je vais vous fixer un autre rendez-vous." On convient d'une date et je quitte le centre. J'ai pas envie d'y revenir, mais j'ai pas trop le choix. De toutes façons, il me reste quoi à vivre? 7 ans? 10 ans? 20 ans? 50? Autant essayer d'aller mieux pour faire ce dont j'ai envie. Mais de quoi j'ai envie? J'en sais rien. Je sus rien.

Je suis Lily, mon corps a 23 ans et je suis une marionnette faite de chair humaine et de sang et dont les fils sont internes, commandés par cette chose obscure qu'est le cerveau. J'ai froid, et avant de passer l'arme à gauche, j'aimerais me sentir vivante et avoir chaud au moins une fois. Mais en attendant ce jour, laissez-moi crever en paix. Comme si ça pouvait arriver, je suis pas idiote. J'ferais mieux de casser ma pipe rapidement.

Je vois les voitures rouler vite, le feu est rouge, mais je m'en tape. Je fais un pas sur la route en espérant que ce soit le dernier.

* * *

Et voilà o/

J'espère que vous aurez aimé~

Me tapez pas... u_u"

A une prochaine fic! =D

Blitz~


End file.
